Hidden Away From the World
by SimplyMaia
Summary: Twelve years ago Kyra was taken far away from the family she was made to forget. Now the past is here to take her back. Can she handle it?


_A/N: I don't any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, this story is my own._

"What happened to the light?"

A slender hand reached out as if to grab a hold of something to steady herself, but felt nothing. It was too dark she thought, she didn't like it.

Panic rising, she asked out loud, "why is it so dark?" She tried rubbing her eyes, as if that would help make it go away. She could still remember pieces of the dream she had been having before it suddenly went dark, it had been bright and full of color, was this still a dream?

"Who are you?" The question seemed to echo all around her coming from no distinct place.

Startled, the girl spun around, placing a hand over her heart to calm it's erratic beating, she turned her head this way and that, but the darkness was so thick, like smoke, that she couldn't see a thing. What was going o n? She had been sure she heard a voice, a child's voice.

Now she was really starting to feel anxious when suddenly she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, she turned and saw that she was not alone. In front of her stood someone very short, a child, she noted with a start. She couldn't see his face as he was covered from head to toe in a black, the only thing she could see was his silver hair protruding from the hood of a coat. It took a moment for her mind to really understand why she thought this was odd; his hair was glowing.

It was the only light but it seemed to shine as bright as the sun in the darkness. It lit her own long reddish brown hair and the pajamas she wore. How in the world could it be glowing so brightly?

He repeated his question, "who are you?"

"Kyra, my name is Kyra," she stuttered, "who are you?" But he said nothing. She still couldn't see his face no matter how brightly his hair shone but she felt his stare as if it was examining her soul and she fidgeted with the hem of her night shirt as she continued to gaze at him. Suddenly he stretched his hand out toward her, daring her to take it. Blue eyes stared innocently at the hand a moment when she made up her mind.

The moment her fingers touched the palm of his hand, a burst of light exploded from her fingertips, nearly blinding her, and she was pulled against a hard chest, held tightly by two muscular arms. She looked up quickly, her eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness, and found herself looking into a pair of eyes that resembled the exact color of the ocean. They took her breath away.

He leaned down close and she closed her eyes when he whispered in a voice deeper than before, "don't let me catch you in the darkness again, princess." She didn't have time to respond because suddenly his mouth was on hers and all thought was tossed to the wind. Don't let this end she thought.

The girl laying in bed slowly opened her eyes only to see her painted ceiling and sunshine pouring in through the window she could have sworn she closed. She rolled over with a groan and pulled the covers up over her head, but not before she glanced at the clock, she stiffened slightly as she lay there completely covered. What a weird dream, she thought tiredly as she closed her eyes again. It was then that her cell phone rang, but the ringtone wasn't hers. She heard a curse and shifted a bit to prepare for what was to come when suddenly there was a small squeal and she was tackled off the bed in a heap of sheets. So that's why the window was open, she thought as she struggled to get out of the tangle of sheets.

"Why can't you wake me up like a regular person, Lilah?" She said as she finally sat up. The girl beside her merely giggled and rolled onto her stomach, snuggling into the blanket.

"Because it's more fun to do it this way, Kyra, also, you really should start locking your window, some weirdo could come climbing in!"

"Oh, you mean like you?" Kyra replied as she poked her friend in the head, "besides I know for a fact that I locked that window." She glared at the girl beside her before laughing. Lilah's cell phone rang again and she rolled over to quickly dig it out of her pocket and answer it.

"Yea, yea, I've already waken her up, we're going to see Charlotte as soon as Kyra, here, gets her lazy butt moving to change," said Lilah in lieu of 'hello.' Kyra rolled her eyes at the girl and went to grab a fresh change of clothes and walk to the bathroom where she could still hear Lilah talking but couldn't really make out what she was saying. She guessed she was talking to one of their friends about the plans they had made for that day. She smiled; she, for one, was excited for them, it was the anniversary of the day they had all met.

When she finally left the bathroom with her hair brushed, fresh clothes and her sandals on, she saw Lilah staring out the window and couldn't help but mourn the loss of her friend's long black hair now cut short. Lilah's long slender legs were pulled against her chest as she sat looking out with a serious look on her face, the way her body curved showed the grace she carried within her as a dancer.

Kyra had always been slightly jealous of her. She was only a couple inches shorter than the other girl and had the same dancer's body, but she had never been able to perfect her techniques as well as Lilah had though they had been dancing together since the age of five.

"It randomly started to rain only a few minutes after you went into the bathroom," Lilah whispered when Kyra walked over. They both frowned as they looked outside. It had been perfectly sunny just before, Kyra thought.

"Charlotte's going to be pretty upset," Kyra murmured.

Lilah shrugged and turned to Kyra as she unfolded her legs and grinned. Kyra smirked as she read the look in her friend's eyes; it wasn't thundering, so that meant it wasn't lightning. Perfect.

"First one to the café wins!" They both yelled at the same time as they dashed through the door and down the stairs.

"I'll be back later, mom!" Kyra yelled. They both squealed as the cold rain hit their skin when they finally made it outside and ran as fast as they could through the puddles and around the random passerby, laughing all the way. As they neared the café they slid to a stop and ran up to the door, both clasping their hands around the handle at the same time and pulled on it.  
Shivering and out of breath, both declared themselves victorious as they walked inside when they heard someone call their names. At a table in the back they saw their good friend, Charlotte, waving them over and they made their way to her still bickering over who won.

"Now, how did I know you two would need a change of clothes?" Charlotte rolled her eyes as she pulled two perfectly folded sets of clothes and handed them to her friends who laughed.

"Well, that's why we have you, you always know what we need to have when we don't!" Kyra said as she and Lilah walked into the bathroom and quickly changed.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Lilah asked as they took their seats again and put their wet clothes in the bag Charlotte had brought.

"Oh, not long, when I left the house it was just starting to rain so my brother drove me over on his way out, and, of course, I know you two well enough to know that you always need a change of clothes when it rains," Charlotte explained distractedly as her eyes darted around the café. They looked at each other before turning around. It was then that they saw what had Charlotte on edge. They both glared warily at the three guys who were staring their way in an obvious manner before turning back around.

"Don't pay them any attention," Lilah whispered to Charlotte who looked at them uneasily.

"Hey, where's Dee?" Kyra asked trying to distract their friend who was starting to nibble on her nail, something she knew the other girl only did when she was really nervous, something about those guys was really making her anxious. Charlotte shook her head a little and pushed a lock of dark red hair behind her ear and looked at Kyra.  
"She said she was going to be here soon, though that was actually even before I left the house to get here."

Kyra frowned and was about to say something when Charlotte's eyes widened slightly and a hand was placed on her shoulder. Just as she heard Lilah say something she looked up into a pair dark green eyes and felt her world go black. Not again she thought as she fell into the darkness.


End file.
